Azulaang Week 2013
by LavenderHillLove
Summary: It's Azulaang Week! A week long serious of one-shots of my OTP.
1. Chapter 1

Azulaang Week

Day 1

Crimson

"Hey! If I didn't know any better I'd think you were really trying to hurt me!" Aang quickly dodged sapphire flames.

"You aren't even trying." Azula answered calmly as she landed a kick, bringing the Avatar down.

With a thud Aang hit the training room floor. Azula was good, but Aang was faster. He turned her over and pinned her hands behind her head. Azula struggled but he was too heavy.

"Admit that I win and I'll let you go."

Azula tried one more time to push him off to no avail. "Fine, you win."

"One more thing. You owe me your fruit tart after dinner."

Azula rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Aang moved off her and helped her up.

Azula dusted her self off. "I may owe you a fruit tart but you owe me new sparring clothes." Azula turned for him to see the tear in her crimson sparring pants.

Aang blushed, "That's not the only place it tore." He pointed to the left side of her shirt. The gash revealed her breast binding.

Azula huffed, "I can't go through the palace grounds in ripped clothes."

"Here," Aang tossed her the cape he had taken off before sparring.

She wrapped the orange silk around her shoulders.

He walked her through the palace hallways. Luckily it was too early in the morning for anyone but a few servants to be walking around. All too quickly they reached her room door.

Azula held the orange cape for him, "Thank you, Avatar. It's been a while since anyone has had the courage to spar with me."

"It was a pleasure, Princess." He gently took the cape from her outstretched hand.

Before she could close the door he asked, "Would you like to do something with me some time?"

Azula raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Didn't we just spar?"

Aang blushed, "I meant something like a...um...date..."

Azula held back snorting at his embarrassment. "A date? That sounds...entertaining. All right, Avatar. I'll see you tomorrow for our date." She walked into her rooms, firmly closing the door.

Aang smiled at his luck. Now he just had to plan a date. As he walked to his own room, he held the cape up to his face. Her perfume of satsuma still lingered.

* * *

**Author's** **Note: **Hello my wonderful readers! It's Azulaang Week on tumblr and of course I have to participate! Can you believe our tiny ship as a whole week to itself? I'm on Cloud 9! Please check out the other stories on tumblr!


	2. Chapter 2

Azulaang Week

Day 2

Beach

A knock on her door distracted Azula from her morning stretches. "What?"

The servant girl trembled. Although Azula had not actually hurt a servant since her release, no one wanted to be the first. "A message from the Avatar, Princess."

Azula snatched the note and waved the servant away. She quickly scanned the short note and smirked.

Aang had just finished saddling Appa when Azula entered the stables. "Hey Princess! Right on time."

"Punctuality is very important." Azula handed him her carry on and allowed the monk to help her on top of Appa. She noticed a picnic basket, blankets, and a large umbrella already on the saddle. "Where exactly are we going?"

Aang gave her a sly smile, "I don't want to ruin the surprise. Appa, yip yip!"

Azula only shrugged her shoulders and made herself comfortable. She knew she should probably make small talk but she wasn't sure what to say. Luckily her date was very chatty.

"How do you like being back in the palace?" Aang asked.

"Just as I expected." She didn't want to elaborate so she switched the focus to him. "Why are you at the palace?"

"It's the only place that gives me real privacy while the Air Temples are being renovated." Aang could sense that Azula wasn't a talkative person so he let a comfortable silence fall before them.

* * *

"We're here." Aang said excitedly. Appa landed on an isolated beach.

"I thought we were going to Ember Island." Azula stated as she took in the clear ocean and white sand.

"I thought you might enjoy some privacy." Aang explained as he set up the umbrella and blankets.

"I do." She took off her long dress, revealing a short swim skirt and bikini top.

Aang tried his best not to stare. "We aren't too far from the palace. It's just hard to get to this beach without a ski bison."

Azula nodded as she stepped closer to the shore. The water licked her feet. "What do we do now?"

Aang thought a moment, "Well, we could swim, play a game or relax."

Azula huffed at the idea of relaxing. "What kind of game?"

"Zuko says you're a fan of kuai ball."

Azula smirked, "Okay. Let's see if you're a worthy opponent."

Aang only laughed as he set up the net. He tossed the ball to her, "Your surf."

Azula punched the ball to his side of the net. Aang dove to toss it back. The ball bounced back and forth, neither one of them having a real advantage. After an hour of intense play, they were both running out of breath.

"How about first point wins?" Aang panted.

Azula nodded, "Deal."

She could tell that Aang was playing like an air bender instead of a fire bender. She decided to use that against him. She knew air benders were more comfortable with hand motions than foot ones so hurled the ball low. As she predicted, Aang dove to use his hands instead of his feet.

"I win." Azula smirked.

Aang bent over to catch his breath. "That was intense."

"I play to win." Azula remarked.

"You need to learn to relax."

Azula snorted, "Relax?"

"Ill teach you." He grabbed her hand and fell on the beach towels. "Now close your eyes and empty your mind."

She rolled her amber eyes but did as he instructed.

"Stop fidgeting. Feel the sun on your skin. Listen to the crash of the waves."

She held in a groan but decided to focus on the sun. It was warm enough for her not to use her inner fire. The sound of the waves was lulling. She took a peek at the Avatar but he was lightly snoring.

Azula closed her eyes. He trusted her enough to fall asleep on a deserted island with her, what could be more relaxing?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for joining in Day 2 of Azulaang Week! Please don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Azulaang Week

Day 3

Candle Light

It was dark enough for the white sand to glow and the sea to blend into the velvet black sky. Aang dropped firewood into the blue bonfire. He sat next to her, careful not to invade her personal space.

"I've never seen anyone but you bend blue fire." Aang said.

"I once heard a rumor that my grandmother was able to bend blue flames. It's whispered that blue flames are the mark of madness." Azula spoke as she looked at the flames.

Aang laughed nervously, "It's my experience that palaces are full of rumors."

Azula said nothing as she pushed sand with her toes.

Aang handed her a bowl of white rice and vegetables. "I had hoped for something more romantic for dinner."

"Like what?" Azula asked.

Aang shrugged, "Fancy restaurant, candlelit dinner, flowers."

Azula choked back a laugh, "You might be the first person to consider me in that kind of setting."

Aang smiled, "I guess I'm just a romantic."

Azula rolled her eyes at his admission to such sentiment. Aang scooted closer to her and smiled when she didn't protest.

* * *

They were in front of her door at the palace. The hour was late which meant only a few guards were patrolling the grounds.

"Thanks for the date, Princess. I had a good time."

Azula nodded, "It was...entertaining."

"Um...would you mind..going out...again? Only...only if you are okay." Aang stammered.

Azula stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She smirked at his confusion and the deep red that was creeping into his cheeks. "I'll see you soon, Avatar."


	4. Chapter 4

Azulaang Week

Day 4

Storm

Azula never had to feel cold but she liked the tingling sensation against her skin. The rain was falling hard. She could feel the lightning in the distance just like she could feel the sun rising.

She tilted her head up, letting the water wash her face. Azula knew she shouldn't linger. Zuko was waiting for her.

"Azula?" Aang called out. He bent the water to keep himself dry.

"Avatar."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the view." She answered honestly.

"Zuko asked me to look for you. We are all waiting for you."

"They'll get started without me." Azula pushed back a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

Aang took her hand and brought her under the protection of the nearest gazebo. Despite the heavy storm, the smell of the jasmine vines was strong. "You're cold."

Azula shrugged as she raised her body temperature, "It's an odd sensation for me."

"It must be odd to see your old enemies dining in your palace." Aang ventured.

"Zuko's palace." Azula corrected him. There were no emotions in her amber hues. She was just stating a fact.

Aang nervously took her small hands in his. "If you ever need a break from the palace, I could take you the Southern Air Temple."

Azula said nothing so he continued, "It's secluded. We would be the only ones there."

"I might take you up on that offer." She could feel the lightning moving closer. "We might have to go in soon."

Aang nodded, "If you want I can wait for you while you get ready. We can go to the dinner together."

Azula allowed him to lead her back into the palace, "What would your friends think?"

Aang smiled, "That I'm lucky to have the princess as an dinner companion."

"I highly doubt that," Azula mumbled.

Aang turned around, placing his fingers under her chin so she would look up at him. "I don't care what anyone else thinks. It's what I'll be thinking the whole time."

Azula could see the honesty in his grey eyes. She pressed her cold lips against his warm ones. He was taken by surprise but eagerly returned her kiss.

When she broke the kiss he whispered, "Azula."

"We have a dinner to go to." She reminded him.


	5. Chapter 5

Azulaang Week

Day 5

Dancing

She huffed in frustration. Her fingers were still a bit numb from the cold outside. She decided to just wear her hair down. She was able to gather a bit from the top to keep her crown in place.

"I'm ready." Azula stepped out into her parlor room where the Avatar waited.

Aang smiled and held his arm out to her, "You look beautiful."

Azula only nodded as he led her down the intricate hallways.

She involuntarily squeezed his arm when the servants opened the doors to the dinning room.

Aang patted her hand, "It will be fun. Just stick with me."

"About time Aang. I'm starving." Sokka complained from his seat at the table.

"Thank you for escorting my sister, Aang. She forgets that not everyone runs on princess time." Zuko didn't look at Aang while he spoke. Instead he held Azula's gaze.

"My apologies for keeping you and your guests waiting Zuko." Azula smirked as she took her seat next to Aang. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

It was an awkward silence that fell over the group; made even more so when Sokka loudly whispered it into his sister's ear.

Dinner was a silent affair for Azula while Zuko and his friend chatted. Once in a while Katara would kindly ask a question which Azula only had one word answers for.

Azula almost sighed with relief when Zuko clapped for the servants to clear the table. Her brother stood up and motioned for everyone to follow him.

Aang could tell Azula was confused so he whispered, "Drinks and music are hosted in the ballroom."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course."

The music was livelier than Zuko liked but Azula assumed it was to please his friends. A servant handed her a glass of wine. She took a small sip as her eyes examined the room. Everyone was chatting and laughing.

Aang came up behind her and took her drink. "Dance with me."

"What?"

He smiled as he took her hand, "Trust me. It will be fun."

He placed her hand on the small of her back and took the lead. "Don't act so stiff, Princess. Zuko confessed that you two took years of dance lessons."

Azula pouted in displeasure, "Zuko needs to learn to keep his mouth shut."

Aang twirled her around and then brought her closer. His footwork was fancy. He was trying to showoff for the Princess.

Azula smirked and snapped her fingers. She motioned for the band to play a faster tune. The Fire Nation was once famous for it's various salsa and mambo dances. Although most people no longer danced, the capital was an exception.

Aang was surprised by her sultry moves. He wasn't familiar with all the footwork but he was a quick learner. Soon they were moving across the whole dance floor with all eyes on them.

"Am I still stiff?" Azula asked teasingly.

Aang brought her face dangerously close to his, "Never."


	6. Chapter 6

Azulaang Week

Day 6

Lipstick

Aang watched as Azula took her time inspecting her different tubes of lipstick.

"They all look the same. Red." Aang commented.

Azula shook her head, "They are different shades of red." She finally decided on a blood red.

"Wait," Aang took the lipstick from her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. He titled her head and kissed her deeply. "Okay, now you can apply it."

She nuzzled her head under his chin, "Now you're making me want to cancel."

"Zuko will get suspicious," Aang reminded her.

Azula smirked as she painted her lips, "You're afraid of Zuzu?"

"Of course I am. He's protective of you."

She turned her head to look at him, "I'll protect you."

Aang kissed her hand, "My hero."

"And this tea comes from the Northern Earth Kingdom. You can taste the undertone of cherry," Iroh explained happily.

Aang and Azula nodded as they took a sip. "Uncle, remind me why Zuko had to cancel?"

"Oh um he said something about you and Aang being bigger tea aficionados than he is." Iroh said absent-mindedly. "Katara just brought me orange blossom tea from the Fire Colonies and I left it upstairs. I'll be right back."

"Hurry back," Aang said trying to hide his boredom.

"I'm going to kill him." Azula decided when Iroh was out of earshot.

"Make sure you bury all your Uncle's tea with him." Aang half joked.

"He did this on purpose." Zuko had invited them to the theatre but last minute he cancelled and stuck them with Iroh.

"Why would he do that?" Aang asked as he took another sip of tea.

"To cockblock us." Azula said bluntly.

Aang chocked on his tea. He had to hit his chest a few times to get his breathing back to normal. "Oh..wow…I wasn't even…not that I wouldn't mind. Only if you wanted to! I have to use the bathroom." He got up quickly.

Azula genuinely laughed at Aang's discomfort.

"What's so funny?" Iroh asked as he brought in a new pot of tea.

"Nothing, Uncle. Now you promised orange blossom tea?"


	7. Chapter 7

Azulaang Week

Day 7

Awakened

"I never want to drink tea ever again in my life. How can anyone drink and talk about tea for five hours!" Aang complained.

"Some of it was entertaining," Azula sat next to him on his yellow satin loveseat.

"Which parts? When he went into the history of jasmine tea? Or how about when he insisted we do some deep breathing over the black tea so it's smell could really reach our lungs?"

Azula ran a manicured finger down his chest, "When you admitted you thought about sleeping with me."

Aang blushed, "Oh."

Azula nibbled at his earlobe, "I've thought about it too."

Aang closed his eyes as a shiver went down his back, "You're teasing me."

She smirked as she moved onto his lap, straddling him. "Why would I do that?"

He brought her closer and traced kisses down her neck, "Because you like to watch me squirm."

Azula smirked as she unfastened her dress. "That I do. But I will like this even more."

Aang rubbed her naked shoulders, "Are you sure?"

She held his gaze as her lips lightly touched his, "Do you want me or not?"

He answered her by picking her up and carrying her into his bedroom.

* * *

He awakened with his arms around the naked princess. Her raven locks were tousled across the pillow. He didn't want to wake her so he remained where he was while running his hand up and down her arm.

He smiled at the memory of what had exhausted Azula and left him sore. He knew Zuko would put two and two together when Azula wasn't there to join him for morning training and breakfast. Aang kissed Azula's forehead. He closed his eyes and decided to worry about it later. Of one thing he was certain; he wasn't letting Azula go.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Thanks everyone for supporting Azulaang Week! I loved writing these drabbles. I promise to continue my stories to keep this ship going! Remember to leave some love for those of us crazy enough to love this ship :)


	8. Chapter 8

Father's Day

Zuko had forbidden gifts of any sort to be brought to Ozai. She rarely defied her older brother but on this occasion she was willing to risk a fight. It's not like he would win anyway. Besides, it was just a book...just a book.

The guards looked bored when Azula swept into the dungeon. She dismissed them with a glare.

"Azula." Ozai greeted his daughter.

"Hello Father." She moved the stool for visitors in front of his cell. "Happy Father's Day."

"Thank you, Azula. I trust the Fire Lord is well."

"He won't be joining." She said getting to the point.

Ozai smirked and held his hand out to stroke hers. "You always were my favorite."

She wanted to ask why. Why her instead of Zuko? Instead she asked, "Am I still?"

Ozai laughed bitterly, "I'm not your mother, Azula. You will always be my favorite."

Azula's eyes lit up, "I brought you something." She pushed the book through the cell bars.

"The Tales of Kaji the Dragon." Ozai closed his eyes for a moment as memories came flooding back. "I was the only one who could put you to sleep when you were younger. I had this book memorized because of how often you demanded I read it to you."

"No one else could do the voices." Azula recalled those night from a different time. A time when he would place her on his lap and stroke her hair. A time when he wouldn't leave until she was all the way asleep.

Ozai opened the book and pointed to a page, "This tale was always your favorite."

Azula bit her bottom lip, "Read it to me Father."

Ozai was about to scoff at the idea but something in her eyes changed his mind. "Okay." He laid the book flat on his lap. "Kanji the dragon was not afraid of anything..."

Azula closed her eyes as he read. For this story she could pretend she was in a different time again.

* * *

_Author's Note: So this isn't Azulaang but it's still an Azula story I like to imagine that Azula might be the only person Ozai had allowed himself to truly love. In my imagination, Ozai never really knew his mother and he feels bad when he sees Zuko, the oldest, being Ursa's favorite. Azula is someone he connects with not just because of their amazing skills as fire benders but as the spare heir. _


End file.
